Avengers Twisted Reflections
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: When the Avengers, Wanda, and Maven end up in a alternate universe where SHEILD is evil, HYDRA is good, Pietro is alive, and Maven doesn't exist. What could go wrong? Everything. Dragonis Prime helped with the title. Iceman/Pyro, ScarletHawk, Romanogers, WinterStorm. Has D.C characters.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Thanks to SwifteForverAndAlways and Dragonis Prime for helping me with this.  
**

"Commander Ultron, Iron Legion incoming." One of the agents said before he was shot in the head with an arrow. The other two were quickly dealt with by micromissiles from the hovering Iron Man suits.

"HYDRA insurgents! You are in violation of the Avengers Act! Stand down now and you will be given a fair trial." Hawkeye yelled

"Can't do that." Ultron said as he blasted the archer

"Why won't you and your fellow rebel scum die?" Iron Man asked as he and his legion landed

"Oppress one head, two more shall take its place. Hail HYDRA." Ultron said as he was teleported away. Hawkeye swore under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a field, Maven laid and slowly began to stir. He saw Wanda laying several feet away. "Sissy!" He cried, running to her. Wanda groaned and slowly sat up, "Maven?" "You okay?" "I'm fine"

"You sure you're okay?" Maven asked Wanda, still looking concerned. "Maven I'm fine" "Okay," Maven nodded.

Maven hugged her. Wanda hugged back. She felt a need to protect him. Maven smiled up at her. "So where are we?" Wanda asked. Maven shrugged and looked down. "I don't..I don't know." "It's okay," Wanda soothed.

Maven still acted like a child but he was the closest thing to a brother Wanda had. And she would protect him from anyone and anything that tried to hurt him.

"Hands in the air Maximoff!" A redheaded woman yelled. Wanda slowly raised her hands. Maven growled. "Your hands too," the woman snapped at him.

Maven did so. "You're comin with me," the woman said. Maven's hands were restrained. Wanda's soon followed. A blond woman walked up and said" Lavina stop!"

Lavina turned to her, "Yes?" "Maximoff has the white streak in her hair remember?" "Harleen-" "I don't think she's our Wanda"

Lavina frowned at Wanda.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an empty bank, a figure was on the roof of it. Bobby Drake knelt down and quickly lifted the top of the air shaft up, sliding down in. He landed in the main room of the bank and looked around.

Bobby put a finger to his earpiece and said" Babe, this feels too easy, send some guards my way will you?" "Will do," his lover replied. There were some shouts before guards converged on Bobby.

Bobby smirked and grabbed one of the guards. The guard gasped. Bobby kissed him and froze over his entire head. The guard fell to the ground, dead. Bobby took the rest of guards except for one who was burned from behind.

John Allerdyce walked in, smirking. "Couldn't let me kill all of them John?" "Couldn't let you have all the fun," John replied. Bobby kissed John as steam rose from their lips.

John smirked. "The only man I can kiss is the only one I want to kiss" "Good." Bobby kissed John again. "Don't you have money to be getting?" John whispered.

Bobby chuckled, "I do." John smiled, "Then go. I will be here when you come back." Bobby smiled and nodded.

 **Please tell me you don't find Maven adorable with Wanda.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile back at HYDRA, Maven and Wanda were placed in a cell together (cause Maven threatened to stab their eyes out if they were separated). Wanda sighed and looked around. Maven whimpered in fear at being in a enclosed space.

"Maven, I'm here," Wanda soothed. Maven clung to her. Wanda hugged him tightly. "It'll be okay," Wanda soothed. Maven whimpered softly again. Harleen entered and said" Sorry about Lavina, she saw you and rather than talk she went right to arrest" "Why?" Wanda inquired.

"Because she mistook you for someone else," Harleen replied. "Who?" "A different you." "A different me?" Wanda asked slowly. Harleen nodded. "Is there a different version of Maven?"

"Is there a different version of Maven?" "Who?" Wanda gestured to the clone. Harleen frowned at him. "You look like Pietro Maximoff," she said. "He's my brother, but he died," Maven said sadly. Harleen stared at him. "Pietro Maximoff does not have a brother," she said. Maven looked at Wanda. "But...I'm his brother," Maven said in confusion.

Harleen looked as confused as Maven, "He doesn't have a brother..." "But I'm his brother!" Maven insisted, agitated. Wanda stepped up, "There is a lot we need to sort out." "That's for sure," Harleen muttered. Wanda and Maven nodded.

Harleen sighed, looking thoughtful. "What?" Wanda asked, looking at her. Harleen shook her head, "Nothing."

* * *

Wanda and Maven had gotten out of the base and Maven walked around outside the city. Maven wandered around, having been separated from his sister. Someone then ran at Maven and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" He hissed. "What?" Maven squeaked out. "I said who the hell are you!" The man yelled. "My name is Maven," Maven choked out. "Maven?" Pietro asked in confusion. Maven nodded. "Why do you look like me!" Pietro yelled again.

"Pietro?" "What?" "You are Pietro...right?" Maven asked. "How do you know me?" Pietro snarled. "I...I'm your brother!" Maven cried. "I don't have a brother," Pietro snarled.

Maven shoved Pietro off him. Pietro snarled at him. Maven just stared at him. Pietro saw Maven's fangs. "What the hell are those?!" He exclaimed Maven lifted a hand and touched them.

"You are a freak!" Pietro yelled. Maven whimpered. "You aren't my brother! You're some kind of monstrosity!" Pietro screamed. Maven fought hard against his brother but Pietro beat him. Maven let out a small whimper of pain.

Pietro stood over him, smirking. "You didn't see that coming?" He asked. Maven slowly stood up. Pietro knocked him back down and kicked him in the head, knocking him out for good.


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro stared down at the monstrous looking version of himself and shook his head. A burst of ice hit him. Frost entered and said" Go crawl under your rock Avenger" Pietro took off towards her, "Never." Frost said" I was trained by Joker before you killed him"

"He deserved death," Pietro spat. "As do you" Pietro scoffed. Frost shot more ice at him. Pietro ran to dodge it. Frost growled in frustration and fired more ice at him. Pietro dodged it again.

Frost said" I will kill you Maximoff" and the two fought. It was a battle of superspeed vs cryokinesis. Frost's anger was enough for her to win. "You lose, Maximoff," she spat.

She went in to make the killing blow. Fear and shock covered Pietro's face as his death blow approached. Maven ran into Frost. "Don't hurt my brother!" He cried. "Your what?!" Frost screeched. "My brother," Maven repeated.

"He doesn't have a brother," Frost said. Maven said" But I am his brother" "He has no brother!" "I'm his brother!" Maven insisted, agitated. "He doesn't have a brother!" Frost sighed in annoyance. Pietro; in the confusion, ran off. "Dammit," Frost swore. Maven slipped away. Frost looked around and growled in frustration at both having disappeared.

* * *

Maven followed after Pietro. Wait up!" Maven cried out. Pietro continued to walk. "Hey I just saved your life!" Pietro stopped. "That you did," he murmured. "Who are you Maven?" "I'm your brother." "Maven. I don't have a brother," Pietro said, his tone patient. "But I look like you"

"I can see that, but I can assure you that I don't have a brother." Maven said" But Wanda said..." Pietro stiffened at the name. ""How do you know Wanda?" He hissed. "What did Wanda say?" He asked. "She said you were her brother and since I'm her brother that makes us brothers," Maven said. Pietro looked shocked.

"He's my sister," Maven said. Pietro shook his head. Maven watched him with a frown. Pietro began to pace. He was confused as to everything going on. Pietro began to speed up as he paced.

"So you're my brother, but I have no brother," Pietro mused. "But you're not my brother, as I don't have one..." Maven watched him silently. He knew one thing, Pietro was his brother. No matter what he said, Maven knew Pietro was his brother.

Unknown to them, Bobby and Pyro were watching. Pietro sighed, "Come with me." Maven nodded and the two headed off. Pyro looked at Bobby. Bobby motioned for them to follow.

Pyro nodded and the two followed Pietro and Maven. Bobby and Pyro moved silently, following Maven and Pietro. They soon lost sight of them, though, as Pietro and Maven used their superspeed.

The two began to search for Pietro and Maven. "Where could they have gone?" Bobby mused. Bobby growled. Pyro reached over and slid his hand up Bobby's shirt.

Bobby relaxed into his touch. "Relax," Pyro murmured, kissing his neck. Bobby kissed him. Steam rose from their lips. Pyro smirked into the kiss. Bobby eventually pulled away.

"C'mon," Bobby said. Pyro grinned at him and they headed off. Instead of looking for Maven and Pietro, they headed to their apartment. Upon entering, they threw down their stuff.

"So...what do you want to do?" Bobby asked. Pyro smirked and kissed him. Bobby kissed back and steam rose from their lips again. Pyro broke the kiss and stripped off his shirt, heading to the bedroom.

Bobby growled lowly and followed him. The two spent the rest of their night alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't mind the time-skip.**

The next day, Iceman and Pyro continued their search. They had no clue where Pietro and Maven had gone, but they were going to look for them. Someone shot ice at Bobby who countered it. Frost jumped down and said" Bobby" "If you knew me Caitlyn you'd remember I hate that name" "Then what do you prefer to go by?"

"Call me Iceman" "Fine with me," Frost shrugged. Iceman also shrugged, "I'm going to kick your a** now." Frost took up a fighting stance, "Bring it." Iceman lunged at her. The two began to fight. It was a battle of ice vs. ice. Good vs. evil. Eventually, Iceman knocked Frost down. "You lose," Iceman said and went to deliver the killing blow to Frost.

Frost made a shield to protect herself from dying and ran off. Iceman growled in his frustration. Pyro hugged him instantly. Iceman took a few deep breaths and calmed down. He smiled at Pyro and kissed him.

* * *

-A week later-

"You knew I was a clone and you never told me?!" Maven yelled at his "sister" "Maven. I..." A few tears went down Maven's face as he glared at Wanda. Wanda went to hug him.

Maven stepped away from her, feeling betrayed. "Maven..." Wanda said sadly. "I trusted you" Maven whimpered. "I know. I'm sorry." "You think I'll forgive you just because you said sorry?!" "Maven..." "No!" Maven yelled. He ran off. Wanda chased after him. "Maven please!" Maven didn't stop. Maven turned to his superspeed and ran off, leaving Wanda in the dust.

"Maven..." She whimpered.

* * *

Maven ran and ran, far away from his sister. He finally stopped running and collapsed. Maven began to sob. He never noticed the figure sneaking up on him. Grant Ward put a hand around Maven's mouth. "Mmph!" Maven yelled. Ward forced Maven down and pulled out a roll of duct tape. Maven began to shake.

Ward iced him. Maven passed out. Ward smirked down at him and pulled out a zip tie, tying it around Maven's wrists and ankles. Ward lifted up the clone and took him off. Took him back to SHIELD.

* * *

When Maven woke up he appeared to be in a trunk. Maven pushed up against the trunk. It was solid, he couldn't get free. Maven sighed in frustration. Soon, the car stopped. Ward opened the trunk and dragged Maven out.

Ward kicked him and grabbed out a roll of duct tape, taping his mouth shut. "Mmph!" Maven yelled. Ward smirked and pulled a cloth out of his bag, reaching forward and tying it around Maven's head.

Maven whimpered at instantly being blinded. Ward dragged Maven to his feet and forced him forward. "Mmph!" Maven yelled. "Welcome to SHIELD"

 **Yep Maven knows he's a clone and has been kidnapped by Ward.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ward removed the blindfold and gag. Maven was tied to a chair with his wrists tied to a table. "Where am I?!" Maven demanded. Ward smirked and said" I have your sister on the phone" "I don't have a sister," Maven replied. "Really?" Ward asked mockingly. Maven looked down. "Pietro Maximoff tells us different. He says you called yourself his brother and Wanda Maximoff your sister"

"Not anymore." "What happened?" Ward asked. "..." Maven mumbled. "What was that?" "She lied to me." "What about?" "I'm not their brother...I'm a clone." Pietro was listening from outside, and his jaw dropped. "A...Clone?" Ward asked. Maven nodded. "How?" Ward asked. Maven shrugged, looking sad. Ward frowned. Maven sniffled a few times.

Ward looked at Maven, unsure of what to do. "Brainwash him" another agent in the room said. "Alright," Ward said and took Maven off. Maven resisted moving. Ward hit him on the head. Maven whimpered softly. Ward dragged him off. Once in a different room, Ward hooked Maven up to a machine. Maven struggled fruitlessly.

Ward flicked the machine on. The machine whirled to life. Maven was forced to stare at it. "Compliance will be rewarded," Ward said. Maven shook his head. "Comply," Ward repeated. "No!" Maven yelled. Ward turned the machine up.

"Compliance will be rewarded. Comply and you will be rewarded," Ward said. Maven began to struggle less. Ward continued to tell him to comply. Ward growled and swore under his breath. They needed to have Maven brainwashed. But he was resisting. His words became a lot harsher to Maven. Maven whimpered.

* * *

Meanwhile in Maven and Wanda's universe, the avengers and SHIELD were trying to figure out where they went. "So they just...disappeared?" Coulson asked. "Well male Mileena created a explosion then they disappeared" Tony said. "If he created an explosion, it is entirely plausible that they may have perished in the explosion," Simmons piped up.

"It was like a Tesseract blue explosion" Steve said. "So perhaps they disappeared into the time-space continuum..." "So we create another explosion, grab Clone guy and his sister, put him in a corner and celebrate" Hunter said. They all stared at him. "First of all, terrible idea. Second of all, if we told Maven he's a clone, it'd blow his mind"

Just then a blue light appeared. The group blinked at the sudden appearance of a blue light. Katana spun to face her. "Which one of you is Steve Rogers?" They all looked at Steve.

"Wanda Maximoff sent me, we need your help" "With what?" Steve asked. "To stop my worlds SHIELD" "Why...Wait, what do you mean 'your world's SHEILD'?"

"Come with me, the portal won't stay open for long" Steve looked at his friends then at Katana before stepping through the portal. The others all followed. They all closed their eyes from the light as they stepped through. When Steve came to, he saw Katana handing off her weapons to a young man.

"Who's he?" Steve asked. "This is Strucker Jr" Katana said. "That's not my name Katya" "Werner," Coulson said. "His dad promised him HYDRA when he turned 21 but he's dead so..." Katana trailed off. "He's in charge now?" "Nope, Viper is" "Viper?"

"Viper," Katana confirmed. A green haired woman walked up and said" So you're the good avengers?" "And you are...?" Jade asked. "Viper, we have files on your counterparts"

"Can we see them?" "Yes" Viper handed them a huge stack of files. "Holy s*it the stack is huge," Stark commented. "Get reading," Viper said. Steve picked up his counterparts file.

Somehow, in this universe, he was evil. It disturbed Steve to no end. His counterpart went by Captain Rogers and was a brainwashed soldier made to defend SHIELD. It sickened Steve to find himself evil.

Natasha put a hand on his shoulder. "I hate this place," Steve whispered. Clint said" I have two girlfriends...ew" "You have two girlfriends? Who?" Natasha asked. "Um...ew," Bobbi made a face. "I'm called Deathstorm, and anyone who comes into contact with me dies" Annette said.

"That's freaky," Clint commented. "At least I don't have two lovers," Annette quipped back. "Well played" Clint muttered. Jade was frowning at her file, meanwhile. "What is it?" Bobbi asked. "I'm f*cking Mileena," she scowled.

"Who?" "The disfigured clone/twin of Kitana in Mortal Kombat," Stark piped up. Steve side eyed him "What?" Stark asked defensively, "Her face is like Maven's, all teeth and s*it as opposed to Kitana's flawless and beautiful one."

"Deathstorm and Winter Soldier are attacking the U.N" Werner said. "Winter Soldier?" Bucky repeated. Werner looked at him and nodded, "If we can truly trust you guys...suit up."

Annette said" Give me the best weapons you got and I'll TRY not to kill you" "How about you just not kill us?" "I was trained to hate HYDRA so..." "We aren't your HYDRA, we stand for Human Youngster Death Resistance Agency."

"And what does SHIELD stand for?" "S*itheads Hired by Idiot Emperors Loving Destruction," Viper said, half serious and half joking. "She's joking," Werner said, "They don't really stand for anything. Now please, trust us and suit up." The group sighed but went off to change into their battle uniforms.

"Why do we have to wear armor but they don't," Stark complained, motioning to Jade and Takeda, both in suits that showed skin and had no armor. "Cause we never get hurt, unlike you, who crashes through buildings" "But your suits are rather...distracting with all the skin showing,"

"I mean..." Stark motioned to Jade, "You have a very nice body..." "If you like being alive, you will not finish that sentence" Stark wisely shut up. "Seriously nice body though," he muttered under his breath. A fan nicked the chest plate of Stark's suit.

"If you value your life, you will never speak like that again," Jade said as her fan returned to her and she placed it at her hip. Stark didn't say anything after that as they headed to the UN.

At the UN, they found the guards all dead, a bullet in each of their heads. Bucky shook his head, recognizing the shots. Annette put her hand on his shoulder. Bucky gave her a small smile. "Who's with who?"

"I'll go with Bucky" Annette said. Steve nodded, "Tony and I will split the rest of you into two groups." "I call Coulson's team and the Okaia's," Stark said instantly.

Jade and Takeda walked over to Steve, "No fair!" Stark cried as Coulson's team joined them. Clint reluctantly joined Stark. "This isn't fair," Stark complained, "What's Steve got that I don't?"

"Super strength?" "A personality not unlike sandpaper?" Takeda offered. Annette and Bucky left the group. Annette reached for Bucky's hand and squeezed it. Bucky smiled gently at her as they pushed the door to the meeting room open.


	6. Chapter 6

In the meeting room, they found the UN Leaders being held hostage by exact copies of themselves. The copy of Bucky pulled out a knife and slit the throat of the UN leader he was holding, letting the body drop. Bucky and Annette instantly raised their guns at the alternate universe versions of themselves. "Get on the ground," Annette said. Winter Soldier looked at Deathstorm.

She shook her head. Deathstorm raised her own gun, "How about no." "We'll take you down, then," Annette said. "Or perhaps we, will take you down," Deathstorm answered. The four began to fight.

Despite it seeming like both teams were on even footing, Deathstorm and Winter Soldier managed to knock their counterparts down and out. "What do we do with them?" Deathstorm asked. "Take 'em with us," Winter Solider replied.

Deathstorm nodded and picked up Annette as Winter Soldier picked up Bucky. Together, the two headed out. They snuck out the way they came in, completely bypassing the others, who were fighting off some foot soldiers Deathstorm and Winter Soldier had brought along. Bucky and Annette were bound and gagged before being thrown in the back of a car and getting taken off.

Deathstorm smiled at Winter Soldier, and he smiled back. As Bucky and Annette were taken further and further from the UN Headquarters, the others hadn't realized they were missing.

Bucky struggled against his ties. He pulled and tugged and tried to get free. Bucky reached over to grasp her hand. Annette held Bucky's hand tightly, fear clear on her face.

Bucky held her close. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, no matter what.

* * *

Meanwhile back at SHIELD Maven was being tortured by members of the Secret Warriors. Maven screamed as the hot metal was pressed to his skin courtesy of Joey.

Daisy followed that up with a tremor just hard enough to cause pain. Maven was barely awake but in pain. Lincoln shocked him. Maven screamed in pain. Joey branded him again.

"Just kill me!" Maven pleaded, "What fun would that be?" Daisy mocked. "Please," Maven whimpered. "Get away from him" Pietro said walking in. "Do not test me, Johnson"

"He's a freak," she spat. Pietro ran at her and grabbed her throat, pinning her to the wall. "He's not a freak," Pietro snarled. "Let him go," Pietro barked to the other Secret Warriors.

Pietro grabbed Maven and ran out. "Thank you," Maven said once they were away from the group. "Don't thank me" "Why not?" "Maven, you are a clone of me" Maven looked down. I know," he said sadly.

"Do you realize how many people are gonna want you? A perfected genetic clone is something SHIELD has wanted for years" "But..." He motioned to the teeth.

"The teeth?" Pietro asked. "Yeah...bet they've never seen them before," Maven looked down. Winter Soldier and Deathstorm entered and the latter said" Johnson says you deflected from SHIELD to protect your brother" Pietro moved in front of Maven protectively, "You won't hurt him."

"We'll be the judge of that," Winter Soldier said. With his superspeed, Pietro was able to take down both Winter Solider and Deathstorm. "C'mon. I think I know where to take you," Pietro said, grabbing Maven's arm.

"HYDRA." Maven began to shake his head, "What? No! Why...why...why...No!" "Why?" Pietro asked concerned. "Because it's HYDRA!" "So?" Pietro asked, looking confused. "They're evil!" Maven cried.

"Not my HYDRA" "I'm so confused," Maven whined. Pietro put his hand on Maven's shoulder. "Trust me, please," he pleaded. Maven looked at Pietro and nodded his head.

The two ran off, heading to find HYDRA. Maven collapsed when they got there. "S*it," Pietro muttered, "Help! Somebody! Help!" Werner, Katana, and Viper ran out and raised their weapons at Pietro.

"On the ground, Maximoff," Werner barked. Pietro slowly knelt down onto the ground. Katana burst forward and zip-tied his hands together before gagging him with duct tape.

Viper and Werner helped Maven up. "Don't hurt him!" Maven cried. "He's the enemy," Katana spat. "And my brother" Katana hoisted Pietro to his feet. "We'll decide what to do with him," Viper said.

Maven sniffled and looked down as they dragged Pietro off. Wanda ran in and hugged Maven. Maven stiffened. "Maven, I'm sorry I never told you, you were a clone"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wanda looked down, "I didn't ever think of you as a clone." "What...What do you mean?" "I never thought of you as a clone, only as a brother." Maven sniffled and nodded, hugging his sister tightly.

Wanda hugged back. "Can we go home now?" Maven whispered. Wanda shook her head, "Not yet...not just yet." "I'm sorry, but we have things to do here first," Wanda said.

Maven sniffled and looked down. "The others are here, though," Wanda offered. "They are?" Maven asked, looking up and excited. "Yeah," Wanda chuckled at her brother's enthusiasm.

"Can I see them?" Maven asked hopefully. Wanda chuckled, "Of course you can."


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLY SH*T! If you haven't seen the Civil War trailer, go on YouTube and watch it. NOW! GO WATCH IT NOW!**

Wanda headed to the meeting room, where the Avengers and SHIELD agents were. Maven followed her. She opened the door and they walked in. Everyone looked up and smiled at them. "Male Mileena, you're back," Stark said.

Maven looked down at nodded, "Yeah." Stark walked over and patted his back, "Good." Maven gave him a small smile. Stark messed up Maven's hair. Maven ducked out from Stark's grasp and stumbled to a stop in front of Steve. Steve smile down at him. "So...Clone boy is back...now what?" Hunter asked.

"We can't leave, Bucky and Annette are missing" "Right..." Hunter sighed and took a swig of his beer. They all stared at him. "What?" Hunter asked. "Is he always like this?" Viper wondered. Bobbi said" Yep" Hunter gave her a dirty look, "You married me!"

"And now she's with me" Jade said. Hunter opened his mouth then closed it, he had no reply. Jade smirked. "She got you there," Takeda laughed. Hunter scowled. "Their universe is weird," Viper commented.

Werner and Katana nodded in their agreement. "Nah man, your universe is the weird one," Stark said. "Yeah," Clint agreed, "Our universe is perfectly normal." Werner, Viper, Katana, and all just shook their heads. Their universe was perfectly normal in their eyes.

"So...how do we find Bucky and Annette?" Natasha asked. "Well...who took them?" Hunter asked. "Probably Deathstorm and Winter Soldier," Viper said. "How did Deathstorm get her name?" HYDRA shrugged. Just then a horde of SHIELD agents ran in. The Avengers, good SHIELD agents, and good HYDRA took fighting stances.

* * *

Back at evil-SHIELD, Bucky and Annette were slowly coming to. "Annette?" Bucky asked, blinking hard. "Bucky?" Annette said weakly. "Annette! Are you okay?" Bucky cried.

"I think that bitch broke my leg" Bucky shifted, "F**k." "I'm fine other than that, though," Annette said. "Good," Bucky said. He gave Annette a small smile.

* * *

The Avengers, SHIELD agents, Werner, and Viper had just taken down the horde of the evil SHIELD agents. Wanda looked around sensing something. "What is it?" Maven asked.

"Pietro?" Pietro, the one from their universe, came running in. "Come forward if you dare, I will finish what they could not!" Pietro declared. Werner ran forward. He went to punch Pietro. Pietro caught one hand, then the other, and shoved his heel into Werner's neck.

Werner stumbled back, bleeding from his neck. Tony ran forward next. Pietro laughed as Tony tried to attack him. Pietro kicked out Tony's legs and he fell to his knees. Pietro grabbed his face and punched him hard, breaking his skull and killing him. The others stared in shock.

Takeda ran forward and Pietro grabbed him by the throat. Takeda grabbed at Pietro's arm as he was slowly strangled. Pietro tossed Takeda's unmoving body aside.

Pietro smirked as he faced the group. Jade whipped out her fans and threw them at Pietro. He laughed and dodged them. Hunter ran at him, a gun drawn. Pietro laughed again and knocked the gun out of his hands before kicked him down and stomping on his chest.

Hunter gasped a few times before Pietro stomped on him again, killing him too. "We need to get out of here," Steve commanded. "Like hell we are! He murdered my brother!" Jade snarled.

Steve looked at Bobbi as if to say, 'Calm her down' Bobbi shook her head, as if to say, 'There's no calming her down' "I can fight him" Pietro said just as Viper and Wanda ran at his counterpart.

Evil-Pietro punched Wanda off to the side and spun to face Viper, reaching in and ripping out her heart. Viper fell as Wanda faced her brother. Wanda swung a punch at him.

Pietro blocked the punch and hit her back again before knocking her down. "Brother. Please," Wanda begged. "I am no longer your brother," Pietro replied coldly. "Pietro please. This is not your way. HYDRA has corrupted you," Wanda said.

"Corrupted me? HYDRA has resurrected me! You have betrayed them, and embraced a pathetic cause!" Pietro snarled. He unsealthed a knife and held it to his sister.

Before he could harm her, the other Pietro ran into him. Evil-Pietro turned and shoved the knife into good-Pietro. Good-Pietro stumbled back, bleeding from his stomach as Evil-Pietro approached Wanda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Some explanation real quick. Evil Pietro is the MCU Quicksilver, good-Pietro in the alternate Pietro, to sort of mirror Pietro becoming evil, alternate Pietro became a good for five seconds.**

 **BTW Jade is based off Kitana from Mortal Kombat X.**

Before he could harm her, the other Pietro ran into him. Evil-Pietro turned and shoved the knife into good-Pietro. Good-Pietro stumbled back, bleeding from his stomach as Evil-Pietro approached Wanda.

Maven knocked him out. He hurried to Wanda, "Are you okay?" "I am" Maven hugged her. Pietro woke up with a groan. Maven turned back towards him and ran at him, knocking him down.

"Who the hell are you?" Pietro asked. "My name is Maven," Maven replied. "Why the hell do you look like me?" "I am your clone." "What the hell happened? Last thing I remember...I was dead" "HYDRA revived you...you came here, to this alternate universe and you...you killed our friends."

"I don't remember that" "You did," Maven said, looking down. Pietro looked around at all the bloodshed and carnage and a sick feeling grew in his stomach. By the looks of it, he had brutally murdered five people. Pietro looked down, guilt over taking him.

He looked up to see a group of very angry SHIELD agents and Avengers. Maven stood in front of him. "Guys. Don't kill him," Maven said. Bobbi said" He killed a lot of people"

"I know that. But it wasn't under his own will, our HYDRA was controlling him." Jade threw her fans at Pietro. He ran to dodge them. Pietro ran off and Maven followed him.

Jade glared after them, fury in her eyes. Steve touched her shoulder gently, "Calm down. Please" "He killed Takeda! He KILLED MY BROTHER!" Jade said angrily. Steve put a restraining hand on her shoulder, "I know. But let Maven talk to him right now."

"He killed my little brother," Jade said, looking close to tears, which surprised the others, as Jade never cried. Bobbi stepped up and hugged her tight. "He killed Takeda," Jade whispered, blinking back tears.

"I know," Bobbi hugged her tighter.

* * *

Meanwhile Maven struggled to keep up with his brother, "Pietro please!" Maven cried. "They want to kill me!" Pietro yelled. Maven collapsed on the forest floor and said" I don't want to kill you"

Pietro stopped, "The others do." "I won't let them hurt you" "Promise?" "Promise" "Okay," Pietro reluctantly agreed. Pietro and Maven ran back, Pietro hesitating before going in.

"I won't let them hurt you," Maven said firmly. Everyone looked up at the reappearance of Pietro and Maven. Jade attempted to stab Pietro but Maven grabbed her wrists.

"Jade...Don't kill my brother...Don't make me and Wanda go through the same pain you are," Maven beeseached. "How would you know how it feels?! You're nothing but a unwanted byproduct of HYDRA!"

"I know what it feels like," Wanda spoke up, "I lost Pietro once and I'll be damned if I lose him again." Jade stepped forward, "I will take you down." Maven stepped forward to reason with Jade but she pushed him away and into a wall, dislocating his shoulder.

Steve grabbed her and restrained her. "Calm down," Steve said, "Don't do something you'll regret." Jade said" The thing about my family, when we want something, we don't stop until we get it and I want to kill him"

"You won't touch him," Wanda said, her powers flickering at the tips of her fingers. "He killed my brother!" Jade yelled, looking very much like a deadly assassin. "And you don't think I feel bad!" Pietro cried, "I wish I didn't kill any of them! I don't even remember it!"

"Bullsh*t!" "It's probably being brainwashed, I barely remember what I did when Loki was controlling me," Clint said quietly. Jade shook her head angrily. "Think about your brother. Would he want you to do this?" Daisy called out, "Would he want you to kill someone over this?"

Jade attacked Pietro. Wanda blasted Jade with her powers. Jade shrugged it off like she had a mental shield. Maven grabbed Pietro and ran off. Jade whipped around to glare at Wanda, "What the hell was that about?"

"You attacked my brother" "He killed mine!" "I know that," Wanda said calmly, "But this is a slight overreaction right now. I know what it is like to lose a brother, our HYDRA killed Pietro at one point, but I didn't go kill them."

Jade punched her. Wanda went stumbling back a bit before Clint caught her and held her. "Anyone else have anything to say?"

"Jade, please don't do this," Bobbi said, finally speaking up. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this," Jade replied. "And if you end up dying doing this? What then?" Bobbi retorted.

"Pietro will be dead and it'll be worth it." "And what about your parents? Both their children, dead." "Regardless, I will have avenged my brother's death." "You kill Pietro and I will kill you," Wanda said.

"Is this what your parents would want you to do?" Clint asked incredulously, "Kill someone because...because..." Jade laughed bitterly, "You're lucky it's me here and not my parents."

She pulled out her fans and headed out to find Pietro, to kill him.

* * *

Back at SHIELD, Bucky shifted over to Annette and took her hand. Annette smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Bucky smiled back and hugged her close the best he could.

The door opened and Deathstorm and Winter Soldier walked in. "You're up," Deathstorm said. "What do you want with us?" Annette demanded. Deathstorm slapped her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Bucky shouted. Deathstorm turned to glare at him. "Leave. Her. Alone." Bucky repeated. "Make me," Deathstorm smirked. She hit Annette again.

Annette kicked back. Deathstorm stared at her in shock. "Feisty," Winter Soldier commented. Annette glared at him. Winter Soldier smirked. "What do you want with us," Bucky demanded.

Deathstorm looked at Winter Soldier. They shared a long look. "We want to talk," Deathstorm said. "About?" Annette asked. "You. And how you got here," Deathstorm replied.

"I have no clue." "You don't know how you got here?" "We came through a portal." "A portal?" "Yes." "Why?" "Don't know." Deathstorm growled at the lack of response.

Winter Soldier put a hand on her arm, "Relax. I know what to do." He grabbed Bucky and took him out. Deathstorm was left with Annette. Annette looked around, worrying for Bucky.

Deathstorm smirked at the change in demeanor. "So...tell me...you and the other Bucky..." Deathstorm said. "You two uh...How was it put at one time...fondling?"

"Shut up," Annette growled. Deathstorm laughed and said" You know how I got my name?" "How?" Annette asked sardonically. "I leave a storm of death in my wake"

Annette rolled her eyes. "What are you gonna do with Bucky?" "Oh...He's just going to be talked to," Deathstorm said. Annette glared at her more."We broke Steve Rogers, what makes you think we won't break you" Deathstorm asked.

Meanwhile, Winter Soldier was doing a similar thing to Bucky but worse. Winter Soldier punched Bucky hard in the stomach. Bucky coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth. "You're weak. You're not worthy of the name you have," Winter Soldier sneered.

Bucky gave him a bloody smile, "You're wrong." Winter Soldier snorted, "How so?" "You're the unworthy one," Bucky answered. Winter Soldier shook his head mockingly.

"You're nothing but a broken assassin who will do anything to feel." Bucky spat. Winter Soldier slapped him. "It's true," Bucky said through clenched teeth. Winter Soldier shook his head, "No. It's not."

Winter Soldier stared at him. Bucky sneered back, "It is true. You're broken. Unfeeling. Named the Winter Soldier because you're so cold you feel nothing. The perfect soldier."

"You aren't worthy of your name," Bucky concluded. Winter Soldier slapped him. Bucky took the slap without flinching or anything. Winter Solider growled in his frustration. Bucky refused to give in.

Because Bucky Barnes wasn't weak, unlike his evil counterpart. He was strong, sure of himself, and not a cold soldier.

* * *

''Maven took Pietro to a safe house. "I'm going to be dead, aren't I?" Pietro asked, looking down. "I won't let her hurt you," Maven said. "She threw you into a wall," Pietro pointed out, "Maybe I should just give myself up."

"Don't you dare give yourself up!" Maven cried. "Who are you Maven?" "Your clone?" "Right. So you can't tell me what I can and cannot do. And I am going to give myself up," Pietro said.

Maven said" Please don't" his voice breaking. "I have to, Maven. I have to," Pietro whispered. Maven started crying. Pietro hugged him, "I deserve it for what I did."

"It...Its...Its not...Not your...Not your fault!" Maven sobbed. Pietro held his brother as he struggled to breathe. "I don't want to lose you! You're my brother! Why would she want to take you away from me!"

"I took her brother away from her," Pietro said quietly.

 **Bucky getting in the head of Winter Soldier, Maven and Pietro _finally_ meeting. That deserves reviews, right?**


	9. Chapter 9

Maven sniffled, "You didn't mean to...Did you?" Pietro shook his head, "No." "Tell her that. Tell her you never meant to kill him," Maven advised. "She won't listen," Pietro said sadly.

"Try," Maven urged, pulling out his phone, "I don't want you to die." Pietro hesitantly took the phone and pulled up the contact, dialing it up. "You have some f*cking nerve calling me up, Maximoff," Jade snarled into the phone. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did. I can't even imagine how much pain you're in right now," Pietro said.

"You killed my little brother," Jade said, sounding less like she wanted to murder him and more like she was crying. "I know. God I feel so bad," Pietro said then took a deep breath, "I'm willing to give myself up, to take the punishment I deserve."

"Good. Because you f*cking killed my brother!" "I'll see you tomorrow then," Pietro said. "Tomorrow it is." Pietro hung up and handed the phone back. Maven took it and shook his head. The next day, Pietro stood in the forest, waiting for his doom.

Jade arrived a few moments later, dressed in her battle suit. Much like her brother's it was rather revealing. Blue strips of fabric crisscrossing against her chest and something similar to a loincloth on her hips with thigh high black boots, Jade looked simultaneously beautiful and deadly.

"Jade," Pietro greeted. "Brother killer," Jade replied coldly. She pulled out her fans and opened them. "You really are beautiful," Pietro mused. "But deadly" "Your boyfriend must be very lucky," he murmured.

"Don't got one," Jade replied. "Oh...so if I live...you wanna go out maybe?" Pietro asked. "No," Jade replied. "Why not? I mean, aside from me killing your brother..."

"That's the only reason you need to know." They started fighting. Despite Pietro having superspeed, Jade's fury was unrelenting and more than enough to prove she was pretty much a real life Mortal Kombat character. She knocked Pietro down and approached him.

"It's time for you to pay," she said. There was a silver blur and Maven was in front of Pietro. "Jade please don't hurt him" "And why shouldn't I? Why the f**k shouldn't I?"

"What about Bobbi? If you kill my brother, Wanda will kill you without a doubt. And you leave behind someone who loves you very much, making her feel pain because you want revenge."

Jade froze. She loves you so much she won't tell you not to do this, because even though it would kill her if you died, it's what you want to do." Maven reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, "Do you really want to hurt her just to get revenge?"

Jade closed her fans and slid them onto her hips. "I never want to hurt Bobbi. Ever," Jade said quietly. She turned to flare at Pietro. "Don't think I'm doing this for you, because I'm not," she said coldly, "I will never forgive you for killing my brother." Pietro nodded, "I understand." "And, if my parents want to kill you when they find out, I'm not stopping them."

* * *

Meanwhile back at evil-SHIELD, Bucky had been left alone by Winter Soldier. He twisted and turned, his metal arm rubbing against the handcuffs. Bucky yanked up with his metal arm and the cuff holding it broke.

Bucky grabbed the other one and broke it too before getting up. He opened the door and snuck out, looking for Annette. It didn't take long for Bucky to find her. Bucky made his way over to her and undid the gag.

"Bucky?" She breathed. He nodded. "We need to get out of here," Bucky whispered. Annette nodded and Bucky helped her out of the chair, "Let's go." The two snuck out of the room and searched for an exit.

Bucky helped Annette into a air-vent. "Air vent? Really?" Annette asked jokingly. "Yup. An air vent," Bucky grinned at her and hoisted himself in. Annette said" You're adorable" and kissed him.

Bucky smiled and kissed back. Annette eventually pulled away, "C'mon. We need to get. out of here." Bucky nodded and the two crawled through the vent. They eventually got to the Hangar, where the planes were all held. Bucky jumped down and helped Annette out.

Once she was out, they ran towards one of the Quinjets. "Let's hope these are the same as ours," Annette said as she and Bucky boarded one. Luckily, the Quinjets were exactly like the ones they had and it didn't take long for Bucky and Annette to head off. Bucky and Annette landed outside of the HYDRA base and walked in.

What they found, shocked them. Five body bags, all zipped up. Four sad looking HYDRA members. Three groups with expressions ranging from rage to sadness. Pietro Maximoff, two of them. And one very p*ssed off Jade. "What did we miss..." Annette asked.

"And how is Pietro back alive?" Bucky added. "Our HYDRA" "And the body bags?" Pietro opened his mouth to answer when he grasped the back of his neck and felt something.

He touched it to see what it was. Maven looked and said" Since when does HYDRA put computer chips in their experiments?" "HYDRA does what?" Steve asked. "Come here," Maven motioned them forward and pointed to Pietro's neck.

Sure enough, there was a computer chip on the back of his neck. "So...What does this mean?" Wanda asked. "That's how they've been controlling him" "And it's their fault I killed everyone," Pietro said.

Whether unintentionally or not, his words were mainly directed towards Jade. She glared at him, "Does this mean I get to kill them when we get back to our universe?"

They all looked at her. "HYDRA I mean...Can I kill them when we get back?" Jade said. "We are due for some HYDRA cleaning..." Coulson mused. Pietro was trying to pull the chip out.

"I don't think you're going to do it that way..." Simmons said, "It'll probably have to be surgically removed." Pietro whimpered. "I can cut it out," Jade volunteered.

"F*ck no" "Are you trying to find a reason to stab him?" Maven and Wanda said at the same time. "No..." "I can do it," Lincoln said. "He is a doctor and has more medical training then me..." Simmons mused.

Wanda looked into his mind, "Alright." "Just uh...anyone have a knife or scalpel or the like?" Lincoln asked. Lincoln took and then hesitated before he cut into Pietro. "What is it?" Wanda asked. "This is going to be painful and we don't have any anesthesia..."

"No...but we do have these," Bobbi reached over and stole Fitz's Icer, handing it to Jade and making a 'go ahead' motion. She grinned and fired two quick rounds into Pietro...then two more...then one last one before returning their ICER to Fitz. Pietro was sufficiently knocked out.

Lincoln knelt down next to Pietro's body and got started on removing the chip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't hate Jade.**

 **Warning: Suicide attempt**

"...Why didn't we give her an ICER before?" Coulson wondered. "Because it wouldn't have worked, I'm still angry," Jade replied, looking rather angry still. "I wonder if she could be angrier than the Hulk," Clint whispered to Steve and Natasha, though everyone could hear.

"Wait, what did Pietro do?" Bucky asked. "Yeah, why are you so p*ssed at him?" Annette looked at Jade. "He killed my brother," Jade said icily. "He was under HYDRA's control" Maven said through clenched teeth.

"He still killed Takeda!...and Hunter, Stark, Werner, and Viper." "It wasn't him who did it!" "Then who the hell was it?!" "HYDRA forced him to," Maven growled, taking a step towards Jade.

"He. Still. Killed. Them!" Jade replied, also stepping closer. "It. Wasn't. His. Fault!" Maven shouted, "You need to chill the f**k out! You're being a real b*tch."

"At least I'm not a f*cking failed experiment," Jade spat. Maven's face crumpled up and he ran out. "You're a bitch" Daisy surprisingly said. "Whatever," Jade stormed out.

"You guys know she cried all last night. Barely slept at all," Bobbi said suddenly, "I've known Jade for a very long time, since elementary school, and last night was the first time I ever saw her cry. Lighten the f**k up, she just lost her brother for s*its sake."

Daisy opened her mouth to argue but Bobbi raised her hand. "I'm not defending anyone's actions. But look at it from her side for a moment," she turned to Wanda, "If the HYDRA guy who killed Pietro were to suddenly be revealed to have been brainwashed, would you just forgive him right away? Or would it take some time?"

"I wouldn't forgive him. Not right away," Wanda said. "Then why the f**k do you guys expect Jade to forgive Pietro right away? Give her some time to mourn! It's hasn't even been a f**king day since Takeda and the others have been killed," Bobbi said.

"And he should've given her some time to grieve." "You don't think he's upset at being called an experiment?!"

"I understand that, but him telling her she needs to calm down not even a day after watching her brother being killed? Jade's tough, but not even she can grieve in one day. Takeda was her best friend in the entire world in addition to being her brother. And now he's gone. You guys need to give her some f*cking time to grieve!"

The others went quiet. "I'm not sticking up for anyone's actions, because no one in this entire thing is right," Bobbi said, "But lay off Jade, give her time to mourn her brother's death before you go jumping down her throat."

* * *

Wanda just shook her head and walked out, going to find Maven. Wanda found Maven outside the room, curled into a ball. Sobbing. "Maven..." Maven just continued to sob.

Wanda went to hug him when Maven jumped up and ran off. Maven headed up to the roof, to think and ponder over his life. He didn't have a life. He was a failed experiment. He stood at the edge of the roof, staring down. It would be easy just to jump...

Maven took another step closer to the ledge. "Maven!" Clint yelled. Maven inched closer. "Maven don't do this!" Clint begged. "I'm nothing but a HYDRA construct"

"You are more, though! You are!" Maven shook his head and inched closer to the edge. "I don't deserve to live," Maven said. "Maven that's a lie," Clint argued.

Maven inched even closer to the edge. "I'm sorry," He whispered, "But I deserve this. I deserve to die." He moved to step off the ledge. Maven started crying. Clint took a step towards him.

Maven teetered on the edge of the roof. Clint wrapped his arms around Maven who crumpled in his arms. Maven began to sob. He turned his face into Clint's shoulder and just sobbed. "I don't deserve to live!" Maven sobbed.

"Don't listen to what Jade said. You aren't a experiment, you're your own person" "But it's true!" "No Maven. It's not. If you were 'just an experiement' would you have risked your life to save me in Sokovia?"

Maven shook his head. "Exactly. You are not an experiement," Clint said firmly. "But..." "Are you really going to take the word of some cold-hearted, p*ssed off b*tch?" Clint challenged.

Maven hesitated before shaking his head, "No." "Now c'mon. I know the others will want to see you," Clint said. "But..." Maven hesitated. "She won't be there...She stormed out after Daisy rightfully called her a b*tch," Clint said. Maven nodded and the two rose, heading back.


	11. Chapter 11

Sure enough, when the two got back, Jade wasn't there. Wanda pulled Maven into a hug right away. "Is Pietro okay?" "Lincoln just finished removing the chip," Wanda said. "So he's himself now?" Maven asked.

"HYDRA won't control him" "Then why won't she forgive him!" "Probably because regardless of HYDRA controlling him. It was still Pietro in her eyes," Bucky said, "I...I wouldn't be able to face the families of those I killed when HYDRA was controlling me. Even though I can't remember it."

They all looked at him. Bucky shrugged, "Sorry. Just...Just thinking aloud." "So...when can we go back to our universe?" Daisy asked. "As soon as possible," Coulson said with a sigh.

Coulson looked at the Avengers. "My team and I will get Takeda's parents and Hunter's family if you tell Pepper," He said, mainly to Steve. Sounds like a plan," Steve said. "Please Director Coulson, leave out my brother being the one to do it, please," Maven begged.

Coulson hesitated. "Please! Don't tell them!" Maven begged. "Okay. I won't tell them," Coulson agreed, "But if they ask and someone else tells, it's not on me." Maven nodded. "Someone needs to tell Morse and Okaia what is going on," May said.

"I will," Maven volunteered at the same time Pietro did. Maven and Pietro looked at each other before heading off at the same time. They both arrived outside the bunk at the same time. "You don't have to do this," Maven whispered. Pietro shook his head and opened the door.

Jade was sleeping, Bobbi silently watching over her. Bobbi looked up upon hearing them enter and silently pushed them back out of the room. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" She hissed. Pietro opened his mouth to speak. "Whisper, she just fell asleep," Bobbi added. "We're ready to go back," Pietro whispered, "Coulson said you guys will get Takeda and Hunter's families and us in the Avengers will tell Pepper."

Bobbi glanced at the door and nodded. "And...And please, please, please leave out that it was Pietro who killed them. Please," Maven begged. "Maven...despite the fact that he was under HYDRA's control, if Hunter's parents or Syndel and Kenshi ask, who are we supposed to say killed them?" Bobbi said gently.

"Tell them it was HYDRA!" Maven pleaded, "I don't want them to kill my brother!" Bobbi hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Fine," Bobbi sighed. "Thank you!" Maven hugged her. Bobbi was taken aback a bit before hugging back.

* * *

A few hours later, the entire group was getting ready to head back to their universe. Since they still had about an hour until the portal was ready, Maven decided to go for a run.

As he was running out in the forest, a figure stood in front of him. It was...Bucky? "Bucky?" He said aloud. "My name is the Winter Soldier," Winter Soldier replied.

Maven shook his head and began to back up. Winter Soldier pulled out a tranquilizer gun and pointed it at Maven, shooting him. He passed out instantly and Winter Soldier stepped over, picking him up and carrying him off.

* * *

As Maven was being taken further and further away, Wanda was looking for him in the woods. She knew he had gone for a run, but she couldn't find him. "Maven!" Wanda called out. There was no reply.

Wanda stopped suddenly and knelt down to the ground, frowning. There was a locket on the ground. It was Maven's. Wanda knew he never went anywhere without it. But yet it was here and he wasn't...

Wanda picked it up and ran back to the base. "Maven's missing!" She cried. Pietro jumped up, "Maven is missing?" Wanda nodded, looking tearful.

"Find who?" Daisy inquired as Coulson's team walked in. "Maven" "He's missing?" Coulson asked. "We need to find him," Pietro said, looking upset. "Where could he have gone, though," Daisy wondered.

"Maybe this universe's SHIELD took him," Bucky suggested. "Why would they want him?" Jade asked. Pietro and Wanda glared at her. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. This is an alternate version of our universe, assumably they have their own Maven, so why would they want the one from ours," Jade said.

"Maven doesn't exist here" "Oh...then...okay...still don't know why they want him," she muttered the last part. Wanda turned to Katana. "Has your SHIELD ever created genetic clones?"

"I don't think so..." Katana said slowly. Wanda nodded. "I know they've done some genetic experiments, though," Katana said. I can see if they have plans for him" Katana offered.

"You can? How?" Katana shrugged, "I just can."

* * *

Meanwhile at the evil-SHIELD, Maven was being held hostage. Maven cried out in pain as evil-Lincoln electrocuted him. The door flew open and Maven heard the clicking of heels.

Maven felt a pair of finger grip his hung chin and yank his head up. "Why are you here in SHIELD instead of at HYDRA? Are you seriously that p*ssed at Pietro that you'd be willing to turn on us?" Maven asked incredulously.

"Why would I be angry at Pietro?" Jade wondered. "Our HYDRA was controlling him and he killed Takeda..." Maven said, looking confused. She looked so utterly confused that the realization hit Maven like a ton of bricks. "You're this universe's Jade..." He said.

"There's another me?!" She shrieked, looking p*ssed. The alternate universe Jade walked over to Maven and grabbed him by the hair, pulling out one of her fans and holding it to his neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just spill your blood," she hissed.

"Cuz you need me," Maven said cheekily. The fan was pressed harder to his neck, "Like hell we do. We just need your blood. Other than that, from what we've heard, you're just a no good, lying, cheating, failed experiment who no one will ever love."

"God, you're a bigger b*tch than the other one," Maven said. Evil-Jade glared at him and pressed the weapon closer to his throat. "One more word and you'll be dead," she threatened.

He then cried out in pain as she shoved it into his shoulder. "What was that for!" Maven exclaimed. "Needed your blood," she replied and walked off, one fan covered in Maven's blood.

Good-Jade knocked Lincoln out. "...Which one are you?" Maven asked. Good-Jade was about to reply when evil-Jade snuck up behind Maven and pressed a fan to his throat.

"You're...me?" "This is bugs*it crazy," Maven commented. "Shut up!" Evil-Jade shouted and whacked the back of Maven's head. He whimpered in pain before his mouth was abruptly taped shut.

"F*cking failed experiment," Evil-Jade growled, hitting Maven again. He whimpered again. Maven stared at good-Jade in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?" Evil-Jade asked.

"Maven. He's not a failed experiment. He's a person. And the best person in this room," Good-Jade said. Good-Jade said" Maven I said some things I'm not proud of, so I'm sorry"

"Okay. Enough of this lovey-dovey s*it," Evil-Jade said, looking annoyed. Maven looked disgusted at the implication that he and good-Jade were together. "What? Maven's just a friend," Good-Jade said.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" Evil-Jade exclaimed "I don't swing that way" Good-Jade said. Good-Jade smirked, "Now you can either let Maven go, or I will kick your a**."

Evil-Jade took up a fighting stance, "You won't get him." "Okay then," Good-Jade sighed, "This is gonna hurt." It was a fight that hurt Maven's head as he lost track of which one was which.

Eventually, one Jade knocked the other one down and began to approach Maven. Maven let out a small whimper, unsure of which Jade it was. She undid his ties then pulled the duct tape off his mouth before hugging him tightly. "I am so so so sorry for what I said to you, Maven," Jade said.

"It's fine," Maven assured her. "No it isn't. It wasn't right for be to take my anger out on you and be a total b*tch." "It's fine," Maven repeated, "Now we should probably get out of here before evil-you wakes up."


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't mind Maven losing his sh*t.**

Meanwhile, Evil-SHIELD had gotten a hold of the bodies of Werner, Viper, Hunter, Takeda, and Tony. They worked over the bodies. "Hand me 30cc of the benzodiazepine triphosphate," Evil-Simmons said.

The chemical was handed to her. Simmons injected it, "Now 50cc of the GH325." That too was handed to her. Simmons injected the GH325 into the dead bodies. The bodies began to convulse. Simmons stepped back and watched.

Soon, the bodies were still. Simmons and the others waited with bated breaths. Then, simultaneously, their eyes all opened. "What do you wish for us to do?" Takeda asked.

"Help us fight against HYDRA," he declared. The undead beings nodded. "Let's go," Coulson said, "Ambush time."

* * *

"Takeda...You're alive," Jade said in shock. "Too bad _you_...Will die!" Takeda replied. Jade said" I can't take you seriously now" Takeda threw his whip at her. "Takeda...Don't do this. This isn't you," Jade said quietly. "The me you knew is dead! And soon you shall join him!" "Takeda please! What about Mom and Dad! What would they think if they saw this," Jade pleaded.

Takeda replied."I died because you didn't protect me!" Takeda shouted, "Like you promised!" Unmistakeable hurt crossed Jade's face. "Takeda..." She began. "No! You promised to always protect me! You failed!" Takeda said harshly.

He ran at his sister and threw a punch.

Maven punched Evil-Lincoln. Then punched him again. Evil-Lincoln stumbled back, out of it.

Maven pulled out his sais. He shoved them into Lincoln's head. Maven planted a foot on Lincoln's chest and pulled off his head. He began to eat the head. He took one sai out and threw the head down with the other.

Maven walked away. Evil-Lincoln was no longer. And Maven had just displayed a hidden murderous side of him. That also had a taste for blood and flesh.

No!" Evil-Daisy yelled and ran at Maven, intent on killing him. Maven just kicked her down. He then pounced on her and began to rip at her torso. Evil-Daisy screamed and tried to get away as Maven mauled her.

Evil-Daisy let out a shriek before dying. Maven continued to eat her intestines. "Maven stop!" Wanda yelled, running up to him. Maven turned and growled at her, his teeth bared.

Maven knew the others were scared of him now. He had murder two people and ate them. He ran off. "Good riddance," Evil-Jade muttered, "F*cking failed experiment."

"We've been over this, and last time I kicked your a**, so just shut up," Good-Jade replied. "I doubt you could do it again," Evil-Jade replied. Good-Jade readied her fans, "Bring it."

Good-Jade and Evil-Jade began to fight. Unfortunately, this time it seemed Evil-Jade was going to win. Maven appeared and jumped over at Evil-Jade, knocking her back. He jumped up and began to dig into her neck with his teeth. Maven pulled away, a long piece of blood and flesh strung between his mouth and Evil-Jade's neck.

He dug back into her neck, digging into the flesh and devouring it. Maven jumped back and let the dead body of Evil-Jade to fall, still bleeding from the neck. Jade looked up at Maven.

He extended his hand to her. Jade tried to ignore that it was covered in blood. "Thanks..." She said, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was pretty much covered in blood now.

Now just to deal with the revived Hunter, Stark, and Takeda... "Guys! A bit of help please!" Daisy called out from where they were fighting against Stark, Takeda, Hunter, Werner, and Viper.

Jade and Maven headed to help their friends fight. Maven faced Tony. Magneto shook his head. Maven dodged. "I'll rip your throat out Stark" "You wouldn't dare," Stark scoffed, "You ain't got it in ya." Maven shook his head and ran at Stark, kicking him a few times. He then shoved his sais into Stark's head and bit down on the temple before pulling the sais out and shoving them into Stark's eyes.

He stumbled back. Maven smirked and licked the blood off his face and sais.


End file.
